


Derek Comes Over

by sydneysterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneysterek/pseuds/sydneysterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just casually watching a movie, until there's a knock on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Comes Over

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just an imagine of mine, and I decided to post it! I hope you like it :)

Chapter 1

Stiles' P.O.V.

I took my keys out of my jeep, and sat there for a while. Just thinking over life itself.

It's never been the same, learning my best-friend is a werewolf, the girl I loved for 10 years was a banshee, and the guy I'm crushing on was the Alpha. 

Okay, I have a crush on Derek Hale. Ever since I met him in the forest, he just clouded my mind. His jet black hair, high cheekbones, and don't even get me started on his eyes! The ring on the outside of his eyes were a light purple, then going in deeper was the color grass, and around the pupile was orange with little specks of yellow. 

Yes, I know every little detail of his eyes. Big whoop. 

I sighed and jumped out of my jeep. I shut the door, rubbing and patting her. She's been with me for as long as I remember.

I walked through the front door, sensing it was empty. My dad was mostly never home. Since he was the sheriff, everyone always needed him. 

I ran up the stairs, and jumped on my bed, taking a deep breathe. School tires you out. Yes, I have straight As and such, but it's the people who just piss me off. In school, I'm basically a loner. No one ever seems to talk to me unless they need something. And Scott? He's the reason why I'm a loner. Ever since he started hooking up with Allison, he has no time for me anymore. 

I flipped over, pulling my beanie off and running a hand through my hair. I'm so lonely. I finished all my homework for the rest of the week in school today, and it's only Monday. That's how bored and lonely I am. 

I pulled myself up off my bed, and bounded downstairs. I walked towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I found nothing healthy, though. I decided to have some ice cream, but my way. 

I pulled out the chocolate ice cream, and ALL the candy we had. I got a huge bowl, and grabbed a spoon. 

I sat at the kitchen table, and dumped basically the whole tub of ice cream in the bowl. Then, I added all the toppings. I dropped some M&M's in there, mixed in some crushed up oreos, mashed in some skittles, tore airheads apart and sticking them in there, got twislers and had them at the top, and then, the best part. DUMP ALL THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON IT. 

I shoved my chair back, getting up. I studied my creation, with a big smile on my face. I grabbed my bowl and went to the living room. Putting my bowl on the coffee table, I walked to the TV, popping in the first Lord Of The Rings movie. I grabbed the remote, and fell onto the couch. 

I picked up my bowl, and sighed in content when Frodo was reading peacefully in the woods. As soon as I was about to put the spoon in my mouth, the doorbell rang. I silently said, "What the fuck!" I whisper that to myself at least 20 times a day, I swear. 

I looked through the peep-hole, and seeing jet black hair and a frown. 

Derek's here! my inside said. Wait, what's Derek doing here?

I opened the door, trying to keep myself under control. 

"Hey Derek, what's up?" I said casually. 

"Hey. What're you doing?" He said.

"Just uh.. watching some Lord Of The Rings." I said. I swear, I saw a smile tug at the corner of my lips. I rubbed my eyes under my glasses just to be sure God wasn't shitting me. 

"Um, could I watch with you? It's my favorite movie.." Derek said, mumbling the last part. 

"Whaa? I-I mean, yea-ah, um, sure haha." I pulled the door open wide enough for him to walk inside. He took off his shoes at the door, and walked to the couch, sitting down. 

I turned away from him, closing the door, and squealing quietly. 

Okay, Stiles. Don''t fuck shit up for yourself. 

I skipped over to the couch, taking the other end. I laid myself out, unconciously putting my socked feet on Derek's thigh. I was watching the scene where Frodo sees Gandolf again. 

"Stop it." 

"Huh?" I said, totally out of it. 

"Stop caressing my thigh with your toes." He said, with his eyebrows pulled together even more. I looked down to see I was still rubbing my toes against his thigh. 

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling my legs to my chest. We continued to wathc the movie. 

"So, why are you here? Not to be rude or anything, I love you being here. I'm just a bit curious..." I asked after a few painful minutes. 

"Well, I Scott's with Allison, Cora's out on a date, and Peter is somewhere being creepy." Derek said with his usual glare. 

"So I'm just your back-up friend, huh?" I said jokingly. Derek chuckled a bit, and turned back to the TV. 

I looked at my melted out ice cream, with all my toppings swimming around in it. 

"Hey, you hungry? Someone interuppted me from my ice cream." I said with a smirk on my face. Derek looked at me and said, "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, how about breakfast for dinner?" I said getting excited. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, not waiting for a response. I quickly washed my hands.

I grabbed the pancake mix, bacon, eggs, sausage, bread, coffe mix, tea bags (for myself), syrup, the pans, and the waffle maker. I hurridly plugged in the waffle make, spraying butter on it. 

While that was warming up, I put the pan on the stove and turned the fire on. I sprayed some butter in that,too, and started to mix the pancake mix in a huge bowl. 

I poured some mix into the pan, with about 6 pancakes, and in the waffle maker, enough for 4 waffles. I put the bowl to the side, grabbing another pan, and putting the bacon inside of it. While the bacon was frying, I put a griddle on the stove for the eggs. I made 4 scrambled and 4 over-easy. 

I checked on the waffles and pancakes, seeing as though they started to turn a golden brown. 

I was about to wipe my hands on a towel, feeling a bit tired, when it fell. I bent over to pick it up, and I instantly heard a moan. I shot up and turned around, seeing Derek at the kitchen table, tugging at his pants. 

We both stared at each other, me blushing as red as a tomato. I turned around and washed my hands again, just to save myself some of the embarressment. 

Slowly, two arms found their way around my waist. Derek pulled me close, his warm breath on my neck. He nibbled at my ear, making my heart speed up. He made small wet kisses all the way down to my collar bone. He tugged at the skin, and harshly biting it, then kissing it. 

I moaned a little, making Derek smirk into my skin. I quickly turned around, and his lips were 1 inch away from me. I filled the gap in between us, smashing my lips onto mine. His lips were warm and soft, with a trace of mint on them. 

The kiss became heated, until I heard the smoke alarm go off. I laughed in Derek's lips, pulling away. I blushed, and he just looked at me. He was so adorable. 

I turned around, trying to jump for the smoke alarm. That was until I felt something poke me in the ass, and an arm sliding up mine, turning off the smoke alarm. 

I started to breathe really hard, my glasses fogging up.

"Well, there goes our dinner." I said laughing, and slightly turned on. Derek only chuckled.


End file.
